As a new type of semiconductor memory, a phase change memory features high integration, low power consumption, a high speed, high wear resistance, non-volatility, and the like. The phase change memory is expected to become a next generation storage device since flash. Therefore, a write operation method for the phase change memory has drawn extensive attention.
At present, a write operation method for a phase change memory is provided and is storing to-be-written data in a latch included in a phase change memory; reading corresponding data from the phase change memory according to an address corresponding to the to-be-written data, and comparing the read data with the to-be-written data; if the two are different, writing, into the phase change memory according to the address corresponding to the to-be-written data, the to-be-written data that is stored in the latch; and if the two are the same, skipping writing the to-be-written data into the phase change memory.
In a process of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problems.
Before the to-be-written data is written into the phase change memory, it needs to read the corresponding data from the phase change memory and compare the to-be-written data with the read data; and only when the to-be-written data is different from the read data, the to-be-written data is written into the phase change memory. Operations of reading the data and comparing the data are relatively complex and consume a relatively long time, thereby causing that delay time of writing the data into the phase change memory is relatively long, and reducing efficiency of a write operation.